JD McFadden's Lazarus
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: Casper met Kat for the first time BEFORE he died?
1. Casper's past

----------Chapter One: Casper's Past----------

Kat was board...Casper was off doing chores for his uncles who were doing God only knows what and her dad was out with a client leaving Kat to flicker through the five channels of the T.V. for half an hour wishing something at least half decent would come on. Kat flung her head back in audible frustration when her wish hadn't come true. Kat then began to wonder about something that surprisingly enough didn't come across her mind earlier. What was Casper's school life like? Kat decided that she had nothing better to do so she headed up to the room in the attic which held quite a few boxes that she has not checked out yet.

Opening the first box Kat came across, she found a small collection of old photo's. Kat picked up a few and examined them. They were rather big, held a ripple of bumps all around the edges and was yellow and brown, why do people call them 'black and white' photo's when they obviously weren t? Anyway, the first picture was of what Kat could have guessed is a family photo. In it were a man and a woman stood next to each other with none other than the handsome boy she danced with at her Halloween party, Casper. He stood right in the middle of his two parents. They were standing just outside of the mansion they lived in. It looked a lot less creepy ninety years ago. The second photo was a cute little boy about one to two years old in what looks like a fur coat...The little boy had a cheeky little grin that could only belong to Casper. Kat smiled at how cute he was. The third was of what Kat could guess as Casper's mother, she was wearing the dress Casper had given to her to wear to the party. His mother was pretty, she had long hair and her hair was lighter that her husbands, she was probably blonde like Casper.

Kat rumbled through a few more photos when she spotted another box but smaller, this had caught her attention by the light coming in from the windows, well, that part of the window just happened to be a little less dirty than all the others. Kat made her way over to the box, ignoring the cobwebs, she opened it with a little difficulty. Inside she found wrinkled papers, browned with age with a small Christ on them saying underneath;

'Broben Willows High School'

Kat had found Casper's old school reports. It seems our friendly, little ghost was a little prankster. Kat read that Casper had shoved frogs in all of the girls desks, put glue on his teachers chair and had scared a girl by dropping a spider on her head. All in the same day. Kat giggled at this report picturing Casper actually doing that. At that moment, as if on cue Casper came gliding through the walls and his eyes lit up when he saw Kat.

"Hey Kat! I've been looking all over for you!" Casper glided over to where she was sitting.

"Hello Casper, could you explain this?" Kat asked handing him the report. Casper grabbed the paper and read it.

"Hey! I remember doing this!" Casper laughed.

"What made you come up with those ideas?" Kat asked curiously. Casper thought for a minute sitting on the box he was hovering over.

"Well...everybody hated out teacher, Mr. Rigsby he was called, Oh, but he wasn't in that day,  
we had Mr. Randall, the substitute, he was a little better, but of course I got a whip on the hands several times for the glue prank and five detentions..."

"You got whipped on the hands?" Kat was supprised, that was against the law.

"Yea, it wasn't illegal back then."

"Did it hurt?" Kat felt sorry for all children back in those days.

"Well, yea, It left red lines on your hands, sometimes they bled." Kat made a noise through her teeth and shuddered. "The frogs were just a random prank...and I kinda had a crush on the girl I put the spider on, I was really supprised that she wasn't really scared by it..."

"You had a high school crush?" Casper scratched the back of his neck, obviously embarrased but he could tell Kat anything.

"Yea, thinking about it, she resembled you quite a lot..." Kat blushed at hearing his words. "Hmmhmm...and if I remember correctly, she just suddenly appeared and mysteriously vanished."

"Really? How strange..."

"Yea, it was. I saw her later that day after school with strange cloves on..."

"Strange cloves? How was they strange?" Kat asked picturing a girl in a fat penguin suit.  
(Sorry but I can't think of anything else...)

"Yea, she was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt, they, like the pen, wasn t made till years after."

"What pen?" Kat asked getting a little confused. Did he say anything about a pen...?

"Well, During class, she didn't have an ink pot, but she had a pen similar to what you would see today."

"Really?" Kat asked in more confusion. Ink pots??? Oh yea, the pens ran out every like,  
five seconds and you always have to dunk your pens in to refill it...

"Yea, strange isn't it? She was only there for a day as well..." Casper remembered something more, "I think She asked me to remember where something is buried..."

"Really? where?"

"I dunno, I forgot...Hey! Do you know what my classmates called me?" Casper suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What?" Kat said smiling. It's probably got something to do with all the pranks he pulled...

"The fordge master, the prankster and the code breaker!" Casper was really remembering a flood of memory's long forgotten and was indeed happy to remember them.

"Ok, I understand where they got the prankster from but forage master? code breaker?" Kat was going to be supprised by what he was going to say next.

"Yea! I could forage anybody's signature and handwriting and I could break any code lock!"  
And there was that cheeky smirk of his.

"Woa! You could be a master thief or a secret agent! Where did you learn those?" Kat was practically gawking. All those sick notes he could write for me...

"I didn't, I learned it myself...I was a little trouble maker you know..." Casper's cheeky smirk widened and a mischievous glint sparkled in his eye. Casper and Kat laughed for a while as Casper told Kat about all the mischief he could remember had gotten into. Casper then suddenly remembered the had to make dinner before his uncles got too angry with waiting and Casper zoomed downstairs. Leaving Kat to take one last look around before walking to the door. As she was walked towards the door, Kat noticed something slightly shinning lying on the box to her right, it was a very large, old brass key with a swirly pattern on the top. Kat picked it up, wiped the old dirt off it and examined the old thing for a bit before placing it in her pocket.

Once Kat was downstairs at the kitchen table, she started examining the key. It's a really pretty key...I wonder what it belongs to...

"Here ya go, Kat, Dr. Harvey..." Casper said placing some delicious looking quazine in front of them.

"Thanks, Casper." Ooo...that looks delicious...

"Thank you, Casper." Dr. Harvey said probably thinking the same thing.

Once Casper had finished serving the other three residents and after they left, he started cleaning the floor after them, shaking his head wondering why he even bothers.

"Well, then you two, I have to go, I've got a client in...ten minutes." Dr. Harvey said looking at his watch. After good-bye s from Kat and Casper, he quickly left.

"That was delicious, Casper." Kat complimented finishing the last of the chicken. Yummy...

"Thanks, I've not really had much practice on proper meals because my uncles eat ANYTHING, but I'm glad you liked it, Kat." Replied Casper grabbing the empty plates to wash up.

"You could be a chef and a secret agent, you know! I'll bet you'll be really good at it!" Kat said humeringly and Casper gave a little laugh. "How would you like to go on your first mission?"

"Sure, Kat! What do you have in mind?" Casper answered finishing off washing up. Kat fake thanked, knowing very well what she wanted to do.

"How about finding what this key unlocks?" Kat said whipping it out from her pocket.

"Cool, let's get on it now." And with that they speeded out of the kitchen. "Here, let me have a look at the key." Casper said and Kat handed him the key letting him examen it.

"I think it might belong to a door, a secret door." Kat suggested and Casper gave it a little think.

"Hmm...no it can't belong to a door, it's too big..."

"How about a money box?"

"No...still too big. The lock would have to be on something big as well." Casper said thinking what it could possibly fit.

"Like a valt?" Kat asked and Casper smiled.

"Yea, that would work!" Casper shouted in excitement. "But, before we do anything we have to write out on a piece of paper which rooms we have looked in, there are soo many rooms and secret passageways in this house that sometimes I even get lost..." Kat giggled and nodded in agreement. Casper and Kat made their way to Dr. Harvey's study where they borrowed a pen and a small, empty notebook.

"Well, where shall we start?" Kat asked exited about what she could find.

"Hmm...Well, since were here why not the study?" Casper said starting looking behind every wall which holds paintings.

"Sure, anything?" Casper shook his head.

"I'll mark off then...s-tu-d-y." Kat said writing in the first page of the note book. The kitchen, living room, all the bedrooms, library, laboratory and attic had nothing in them except Casper found a bookshelf with a false back, in the library, that lead to the bookshelf in the lab and several loose bricks in bedrooms to hide money in, before they had banks obviously. "We looked just about everywhere and still can't find anything..." Kat said looking a little disappointed.

"I know somewhere we haven't searched." Casper said smiling trying to cheer her up.

"Where?" Kat asked with a rey of hope.

"Your standing in it!" Casper flew around to search the massive hallway. "Hey! Kat!" Casper shouted popping his head out of a massive portrait of some guy she has been meaning to ask about, but not now.

"W-what!?" Kat said excitedly

"I found a valt here! It's only small but I think the key may fit!" Kat rushed over to the painting but was too short to reach it. "Let me." Casper said floating up a little and, with difficulty, opened the painting as if it was a door. Kat handed the key to Casper who popped it in the keyhole, gave Kat an exited look who returned the same glance and twisted it. The vault made a clicking sound and Casper opened it reveling a small metal box with a number combination lock. Casper quickly grabbed the box and put it on the floor to examine more. The box was dark brown and had a code swivel lock on it.

"Casper, this is where the code breaker proves himself." Kat said with a grin. Casper audibly nodded and handed it to Kat to hold for him while he placed his ear on the side of the box and carefully turned the wheel round one way and back to the other, Casper repeated this process before he heard a clicking sound on the box and it was open. Kat and Casper exchanged exited glanced before opening it.

"It's a book..." Ooo...I wonder what s in it...

"Well, read it." Casper said excitedly jumping up and down in the air. Kat taken it out, It was small, black and I think it's made out of leather. Opening it Kat noticed very fancy handwriting, it was probably a diary or a journal. Kat read the first few lines with Casper peering over her shoulder.

"My invention to bring back my son is working, I call it Lazarus, I have turned the TIME MACHINE!?" Kat stopped wide eyed and silently asking Casper if he knew about it but Casper mirrored her expression and Kat carried on reading. "...I have turned the time machine into a resurrection machine to bring my son back to life. I have not completely changed it so, both machines are operable with different settings. I decided to scrap the time machine because I have found that you cannot change the fabric of time, no matter how hard you try. It will always happen no matter what." Kat glanced back over to Casper, both in shock.

"Umm, Kat?" Casper asked in a strange tone. "That girl who mysteriously vanished...was she you?"

"I dunno...do you think so?" Could it possibly...?

"Well, it would answer afew questions." Casper said shrugging.

"Like what?"

"Like the pen, cloves, the fact that she knew my name before I told her..."

"She knew your name?" If she isn't me, was she stalking him?

"Well, I just remembered and-" Casper's eyes grew wide. "I just remembered where she told me she buried something!"

"What!? Where!?" Kat asked as quickly as possible as if his memory was on a timer.

"Follow me!" Casper said grabbing Kat's hand and leading her out of the house towards Friendship Bay's park. 


	2. 1904

----------Chapter Two: 1904.----------

"I buried it here?" ...Ugg...Why was-um am I soo stupid?

"Yea, umm...but, I don't know how we are going to dig it up without anybody noticing..."  
Casper thought for a while but nothing came.

"Why did I have to bury it here? I have more sense than that." Kat said frowning. "Are you sure she's me?"

"I'm sure, you must have had a reason for it, now I'm going to see if something s actually down there ok?" Casper said pointing to the bottom of the massive oak.

"Ok." Kat said leaning against the trunk. Casper zoomed down under the tree.

"Yep something is down there!" He said moment's after, poped his head back up.

"Hmm...We'll have to come back at night and dig." Kat said wishing she had never buried it there in the first place...Wait a minute..."Casper?" Kat started and Casper gave her a little humm in response. "How did the, whatever it is get down there anyway?"

"What do you mean? You buried it..." Casper said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well...if we dig it up and I use it during my umm...visit and bury it again for my past/  
future self to dig it back up...how did it ever come into existence?" Casper gave a very understanding, confused look.

"I umm...don't know, umm...there is soo much we don't understand..."

"Is it a good idea? To go back I mean..." Kat was now getting a little nervous and unconfident.

"It's already written in history, if we refuse to go the easy way something may happen..."  
Casper was right, his dad had obviously tried it before to probably stop Casper's original death and he ended up dying another way...well, if you read between the lines of the part they read, that s what it means...

That night Casper and Kat waited for the other house inhabitants to go to sleep and when they did Kat dressed in black, to avoid being seen-it's hard for humans to see a dark object at night, They grabbed two torches and Band-Aids from the medical cupboard in the bathroom. Then Casper quietly flew Kat out of the window. Grabbing two shovels from the old gardener s supply, they headed off to the park.

"It's here Kat..." Whispered Casper pointing to the spot he had seen it. Kat nodded and tied the torches tightly to the shovels with the Band-Aids.

"Here." Whispered Kat handing Casper a shovel. They both started digging. Thay dag and dag untill they hit something hard...Then they started digging again to loosen it. It was something wrapped in plastic, how plastic had gotten into 1904... they don't know...Was there plastic wrapping in 1904? Kat grabbed the object and ran towards the mannor, Casper carried the shovels.

Once back inside Kat sat down on the bed and unwrapped the plastic and examined the contense. It was clothing. A dress, hat and shoes. The dress had four big buttons on the front in a two by two order. The ends of the sleeves would wrap around your wrist tightly with the arm attached to them attaching to the dress was a little puffy in comparison. The top half of the dress looks like a coat and the bottom looks like an attached skirt, both the same creamy colour. The hat was sort of puffy, like something you would imagine a French artist would wear, but puffier, that was creamy to and the shoes was a brown coloured dolly slippers.

"Am I supposed to wear these?" Kat asked admiring the old cloves.

"Yea! I remember these cloves!" Casper's head was filled with new memories. "Yea- oh and Kat no offence but you will be acting kinda strangely..." Casper said a little warningly.

"How am I gonna-how did I act strangely?" Kat asked a little confused. Are we talking about my future self or past self?

"Well it you did stare off into space a lot nodding your head sometimes..."

"Umm...Was you there?" Kat asked and Casper got a little confused.

"Yea, that s how I remember-"

"No, no I mean YOU." Kat said butting in a little.

"Oh, ME? I dunno...it did kinda looked like you was communicating with somebody..."

"Well...when do we go?" Kat asked exited, but nervous of what might happen.

"How about tomorrow? It's Sunday tomorrow." Casper said excitedly, he was going to see all his friends again! Kat agreed giving a little yawn, it's tiring digging holes...

That morning Kat awoke with a flash and went down stairs to see Casper making pancakes.

"Good morning Casper!" Kat said smiling at him as she went to sit down.

"Good morning Kat! Would you like maple or golden syrup?" Casper asked placing she wonderful smelling food in front of her.

"Hmm...golden please." Kat answered and Casper nodded and fetched her the golden syrup. When Casper came back they locked eye contact. Casper was staring into her shinning, chocolate eyes and Kat was staring into his caring, deep sea blue eyes. He's soo wonderful...wait what's that smell?

"C-Casper!" Kat shouted pointing to the black smoke emerging from the cooker and Casper zoomed over yelping a little and saved them...I wonder if dad likes his pancakes singed...

"Sorry Casper..." Kat said sympathetically.

"No, no it's-" Casper was cut off by the arrival of his three troublesome uncles.

"Casper! Whers our meal!?" Stretch is soo rude...and they laugh at the most strangest things.

"Here ya go uncle Stretch, Stinky, Fatso..." Casper said handing the trio a mountain of doughnuts and about six pancakes each. Kat eyed them meanly watching in disgust how they eat their food and wonders why Casper is soo nice to them...it's not like they can hurt him.  
I think...

"Good morning Dr. Harvey." Casper said as he walked through the door. Dr. Harvey said his hello's and so did Kat and I think the trio said hello...it sounded a little like a threat.  
Kat finished her breakfast and both Kat and Casper rushed down to the lab with the journal,  
the pad, pen and the clothes.

"Hmm...How would you work this?" Kat asked and Casper thought for a bit.

"Dunno...Is there instructions in the journal?" Casper asked flicking through the pages while Kat examined the inside of the machine.

"Did you find anything, Casper?" Kat shouted from the inside.

"No...you?"

"No, nothi-wait..." Kat said noticing a moveable panel. "Casper!"

"What, what did you find?" Casper asked flying in with her.

"Look, Casper...numbers." Kat said and it was indeed numbers. Kat had found the control panel.

"Woa...shall we go now?"

"Umm...ok...umm...what do I press in?" Kat asked alittle un easey.

"I dunno...umm...try 02-10-1904."

"Ok...umm...02-10-..."

"1904."

"Right, 05-1904..." As soon as Kat typed in the numbers there was what seemed like a earthquake for about five seconds then stopped...This is seriously freaky...

Kat walked towards the door, reached out to open it and...

"I-I Can't do it, Casper. You go out first." Kat said pushing the little ghost towards the door.

"Ok, ok, I'll see if the coast is clear." Casper went invisible and floated out of the door, after about a minute he returned.

"Everybody is eating breakfast, my dad didn't use the lab as often before I died and I'm going to get ready for school in about five minutes so we've got that length of time to get out without being seen."

"Umm...how?" Kat asked peering out of the machine. Wow...everything looks a lot...cleaner...

"Remember when we was searching for the lock for the key?" Casper said leading the way to the far side of the lab.

"Yea? Oh yea, there's a secret passage leading to your dad's study!" I sure hope we don't get caught...

"C'mon, Kat!" Casper said grabbing her hand and leading her down the dark tunnel. At the end, Casper popped his invisible head out to check. "All clear." Kat made her way towards the door of the study when they heard somebody coming their way. Oh, hello, sir. What am I doing in you house? Umm...anybody call for pizza?

Kat and Casper panicked and hid behind the massive plant pot beside the door. The door knob turned, the door opened and in walked Casper's dad. Casper stared in disbelief, he had not seen his dad living and breathing in a good ninety something years, let alone happy and cheerfully humming a tune. Casper's dad began ruffling through various pieces of paper and he had left the door open. Kat quietly snook out. "Now open the front door as quietly as possible..." Casper whispered and Kat grabbed the front door knob and quietly stared turning it. There was a small click and Kat and Casper whipped their heads round to see if anybody heard it. When they saw nobody, Kat slipped out the door and ran round to the side of the mansion.

"Susan, Did you leave the front door open?" Kat and Casper heard a deep voice that belonged to Casper's dad.

"No, sir, I'll go check." Answered a small obedient voice. Casper and Kat looked round the corner to see a maid looking round and they quickly hid again. Once they heard the door close they looked to see if the coast is clear.

"C'mon, Casper." Said Kat turning round the corner. The door opened again and Casper quickly grabbed Kat and pulled her back round and she accidentally made a little sound. Turning round to see where that sound came from was a young, blue eyed, blonde who just shrugged it off and carried on. It's Casper...

Kat and Casper waited until the human Casper went out of sight.  
"Ok, C'mon Kat." Said Casper floating towards the direction human Casper went towards.

"Wait one minute." Said Kat getting the clothes ready to put on. "Turn around please." Casper turned around with a strange expression on his face. Thoughts went through his mind, but ignored them. ;) "You remember the way don't you?" Kat asked shoving the clothes she taken off in the plastic covering and hiding it in a nearby bush.  
"Yea, I think so." Casper said grabbing Kat's hand and directing her out of the grounds in a way not to be seen.

"Casper..."

"Yea?"

"How will you show me the way?"

"You follow me."

"Yea, but you can't be seen so you have to go invisible..."

"Ah...I see what you mean..." Casper grabbed Kat's shoulders from behind. "What if I hold on to you so you know I'm there and I'll whisper the directions in your ear...like this..." Casper whispered the last part in her ear and Kat blushed at how close they were.

"Sure where to now?" Kat asked as Casper went invisible.

"Follow the path up ahead till you see a flak in the road." Kat nodded and followed the path.  
Casper spent his waiting time staring at Kat, she can't see him at the moment anyway. "Take the left path into town..." Casper whispered when they came to three different path options. Kat walked into town and she stared at everything that isn't there in 1996 and she stared a lot at the people. Nobody in my time would dress as if there going to a black tie dinner party...

"Turn around the next corner..." Kat did as Casper told her to and turned the corner of what seems like a toy store. Kat stared at the motor car going past...she had only seen them in museum s and...urm...Mary Poppins...

"Go straight ahead to the right path and cross the road..." Kat did so and she really felt as if she was being watched by everybody as if they knew...although it was paranoia...

"Were here now, It's just round the next corner...Oh and Kat, when you talk to the teacher you always say 'sir' at the end.."

"Why?" Kat asked turning the corner.

"Because it's not like your time remember...you will get punished for rudeness..."

"That's silly..." Kat said making sure she was not heard. 


	3. Kat meets Casper

----------Chapter Three: Kat meets Casper.----------

The bell rang and everybody went inside. Casper directed Kat to the class room and she sat in a spare seat at the back of the class next to human Casper. Moment's later a really ugly man came in and introduced himself.

"Good morning Class, I'm Mr. Randall. I'm going to be filling in for Mr. Rigsby."

"Good morning Mr. Randall." Everybody said in unison, all exept Kat who just stared at the amazing difference ninety years can make. Luckily for her, the teacher was reading a bit of paper.

"Mr. Rigsby tells me that you are all in need of new writing books so," Mr. Randall looked at a young boy sat at the front. "You there..." The boy stood.

"Jacobs, sir."

"Yes, yes Mr. Jacobs, give out the books." Mr. Randall pointed towards the stack of brown books and the boy obayed. Oh thank god, I don't want to get into trouble for not having a book...what if he asks me to answer a question and I don't know the answer? Will I get the whip?

while everybody lifted up the top's of their desks to get their pen's and ink pot's ready there was loud, high pitched screams that started about the same time and scared Kat half to death, no offence to Casper. Kat looked round and saw all the girls screaming and jumping out of their seats. You could see about a dozen frogs leaping everywhere. Casper and two boy's near him started laughing. It was actually pretty funny...

"McFadden!" Shouted the teacher who was interrupted when writing the date down on the board. Human Casper stood up.

"Yes, sir?" Ooo...nice voice...

"Yes, McFadden, I have been warned about you, you like to play little tricks don't you?" I hate teachers who talk smart ass...

"Yeas, sir."

"Hmm...yes, you will be getting a detention with me tonight after school. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now everybody pick up these frogs!" The teacher shouted as about five started attacking him.  
Hahahaha...

The teacher stood and watched as everybody, including Kat pick up the frogs and stored them in a tank one of the girls wen't to collect. Everybody then sat in their seats and carried on.

"Your new aren t you?" Asked human Casper quietly hiding his face using the desk lid. Kat nodded and got out her pen out and she could see human Casper looking at it strangely from the corner of her eye, he should, it's pink with a fluffy top. The boy, Jacobs, then came at that point, handing a blank book to both Kat and Casper.

"Do you not have an ink pot?" Human Casper whispered to Kat while writing his name on the book.  
Kat looked at him and smiled sweetly which made him blush a little. Aww how sweet...Kat had to force away a blush.

"No." Kat whispered.

"Do you whant one of mine?" He asked showing Kat about five or six ink pot's.

"Oh, no it's ok..." Kat writ her name on her book and shown it to Casper. "See..."

"How did you-" Casper was cut off by the teacher who cleared his throght.

"Now class today we are-" Mr. Randall suddenly stopped when he sat down and he stared out directly front ways for about three seconds then stood. The whole class started laughing when they saw Mr. Randall not being able to stand properly because he was stuck to the chair.

"MCFADDEN!" He shouted. Woa...he is mad...his face is bright red and you can see a vein about to pop on his forehead...hahaha...

Casper stood again.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get this chair off of me!" His voice was soo loud you could probably hear it all the way to the next millenium. Casper walked to the front of the class, grabbed the chair and started to pull. The whole class was dying not too laugh. Kat could even hear Casper snickering at the side of her and human Casper was biting his bottom lip trying not to make a sound. The chair was finally pulled off, as well as a bit of Mr. Randall's dress robe thingy he wore.  
what is he wearing anyway?

Mr. Randall straightend up, brushed himself off and looked at Casper who, to him, hung his head in shame, but to the class you could sill see a grin on his face. He looks so cute...

"Face the class." Casper faced the class and removed the grin and the teacher picked up a thin black stick. "Hold out your hands." Casper did so, Kat knew where this was going...

...whip...whip...whip ...whip...whip...whip...whip...The whipping was so loud that Kat jumped and every whip seemed more painful than the last. It was amazing how he kept his face straight.

"You have to keep your face straight and you have to stay still otherwise you will get more."  
Whispered Casper and Kat frowned. There all mad...

"Sit." Commanded the teacher and Casper made his way to his seat. "If you do one more thing today, McFadden, I'm sending you to the principle." Casper sat down and clenched his fists, Kat could see a trickle of blood coming from them. Kat gulped...

"Where was the spider?" Asked Kat hiding at the side of the school building.

"I don't know, it was defiantly the same day..." Casper said scratching his head, not like he needs to.

"Did we...change time?" Kat asked slowly.

"We must have, but that can't be possible. Can it?" Casper became confused. "I was supposed to go to the principle that day, remember, he said if I do one more thing...the spider was supposed to be the one more thing..."

"What happened in the principle s office any-hey there you are!" Kat said pointing to the blonde leaving the school grounds.

"Hey, Casper!" Shouted Kat running up to him.

"How did you know my name?" He asked turning round.

"Umm...the teacher said it..."

"The teacher calls me by my last name." Kat you idiot!

"Umm...I heard it from some where..." Kat said and quickly changed subject. "How's your hands?" Casper held up his hands up to look at them.

"There fine, they'll heal in a few days."

"That s good."

"How come your pen worked without any ink and why is it pink?"

"Umm..." Kat pulled her pen out and unscrewed it and taken out the ink cartridge. "Here, the ink is stored in here and it was made to be pink."

"Wow, where did you get it? it must have cost a fortune." He said taking hold of it.

"Umm...my dad's an...inventor...he made it for me."

"Cool, my dad's an inventor to. What's your dad's name? maybe our dad's are formilier with each other."

"James Harvey."

"J.D McFadden." Kat smiled, she's getting on soo well with him. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Kat, Kat Harvey." Kat said holding her hand out to shake but then quickly withdrew it. "Oh, sorry." Casper smiled.

"It's ok. What are you doing here soo late after school, shouldn t you be at home?"

"Oh, umm...my dad was going to pick me up but he called to say he can't make it." KAT! Mobiles arn't invented till like, the eighties!

"He called you?"

"Umm...yea..." Kat needed help to get out of this one when she saw Casper floating just behind human Casper mouthing 'walk home with me.' Kat nodded and human Casper turned round to see what she was nodding to. "Would you like to walk home together?"

"Sure...Where did you move from?" Casper asked while walking.

"Umm..." What to say, what to say...was New York even around in 1904? I should pay more attention in history..."England." That s right England has been around for centuries.

"What about your accent?"

"My accent?"

"Why don't you sound English?" Dam...urm...AH!

"My mum was English and my dad is American, when my mum died my dad move back to America,  
dragging me along."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mum died to...How did she die?"

"She died in a...motor car accident..." They called them 'motor' cars right?

"So did mine...We have a lot in common don't we?"

"We do?"

"Yea, both our mum's died the same way and our dad's are inventors." Casper said smiling.  
We do have a lot in common...his smile is soo cute...

"Yea, your right." Kat said smiling.

They were now getting close to Whipstaff. They walked past a few shops including the toy shop Kat walked past on her way to the school, It has a certine sled in the window.

"I've asked my dad for this sled, but he say's I can't have it...I really wasn t it though."  
Casper said admiring it through the window. Kat couldn t help but look at him sadly.

"It's a nice sled." Kat said faking a smile but Casper caught on.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his smile fading. Kat peered down at the floor, she couldn t take it. It's like letting your best friend walk blind folded off a cliff. Kat threw her hands round him and hugged him tightly, supprising both Casper's. When she realized what she was doing she quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Kat said quickly. "Would you remember one thing for me?"  
Casper nodded. 


	4. Back to the future

----------Chapter four: Back to the future.----------

Kat was curled up in a ball at the side of a building crying into her hands.

"I-I Can't do this, Casper. I can't just stand and watch you die." She said through her sobs. Casper floated over closer and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Kat..."

"Horrible, horrible..." Kat said removing her hands to look him directly in the eye. Casper wiped away a few falling tears and placed a small kiss on her cheek making Kat blush. Casper kept his head close to hers and Kat came out with words she never thought she could say. "I love you, Casper." Casper shifted his head to look her in the eye.

"Really?" He asked and Kat looked down for a split second then back up to lock eye contact.

"Really." Kat answered never looking away from his lovely blue eyes and slowly found herself moving closer and closer until they was just millimeters apart until...

Somebody shrieked which startled them looking in the direction the sound came from.  
It was a woman, a fat woman holding a basket of dirty washing.

"I saw everything, you dirty mutt!" She shouted walking quickly towards her. Kat quickly stood. "They ought to send you to a convent!" The woman tightly grabbed Kat's arm and Kat loosened her grip and ran backwards. "Don't you do that to me, young lady!" She shouted as she looked at the washing she dropped. Casper grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her to safety.

"W-why did that woman grab hold of me!? Look, she has scratched my arm and it's red." Kat said holding her arm up.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you...women have no human rights here..." Kat looked discusted.

"Why not?"

"They didn't get them till the end of world war two...I think...forty years in the future."

"Oh...Casper?"

"Yea?"

"What's a convent?"

"It's where parents send their daughters to stay...forever usually...and if they try to escape...they would shave them bald...and they wouldn t care if it cut's them..."

"That's terrible...why would they send them there?"

"Well, for a number of reasons I guess...you know that girl who fetched the tank for the frogs?" Kat thought, A pretty blonde she saw. "well I heard she was sent just because she was pretty..."

"WHAT!?" Kat was truly discussed, never in her life has she heard anything soo ridiculous.

"You know the brown haird girl sat near the front?" Kat thought but she can't picture her but she gestured him to carry on anyway. "She got raped by her cousin who sits next to her..." Kat shivered in fear.

"Casper, I'm scared..." Casper thought of something terrible.

"Kat, we have got to get you out of hear!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the mansion.

"Why, what s going to happen?" Kat's fear increased. Casper stopped and faced her.

"Kat if we don't get you out of here now then that woman might go telling everybody and they'll tell her that they seen you with me, human me, then they ll think your a...slag...and will get hold of you and ask to speak to your parents, which they can't and if you tell them the truth, if you tell them your from the future then they will think your mental and send you to a mental institute without parent promission because if they don't speak to somebody then they will think your an orphan and even if you don't say your from the future, they will still think your an orphan and send you to a convent!" Said Casper awfully fast with a great amount of fear in his eyes. Kat just stopped still, petrified, eyes as wide as Casper's, whose was petty wide.

"C-Casper, I-I'm really s-scared n-now." Kat's eyes started watering again.

"Oh, now Kat, I'll get you out of here, don't worry." Casper said in a comforting voice and a smile. She could never resist that smile.

Outside the mansion stood Kat and Casper thinking hard.

"I have an idea...one minute." Casper said going invisible and entering the mansion. He returned quickly. "The maid is upstairs cleaning, I'm in my room and dad and the butler are talking in the library. I'll open the door for you and You can get in the study without being detected and if somebody comes then I'll create a disturbance..." Said Casper leading Kat up to the door.

"Ok." she said quietly just before Casper went in and opened it for her. Kat walked in quietly and snook over to the study as Casper inspected the rooms people were in making sure they don't move out of it. Kat slowly opened the study door and walked over to the book shelf which she activated it, taking her into the tunnel again. Casper appeared and everything is running smoothly except when he said that his dad is coming. Kat and Casper hurried towards the machine and Kat spotted something. It was the bottle they used to resurrect Kat's dad It had some red formula left, it wasn t enough but there is still some.

"C'mon Kat he'll be here any second!" Casper told her and she ran inside.

"09-02-1996"

They landed back in their time, but Kat was still thinking about what she saw.

"Kat?" Casper asked looking confused.

"Yea?"

"You know...half of your conversation with me never actually happened..."

"Huh? How?" Kat asked confused.

"Well...you didn't say how your mum died for one and you never umm...hugged me." Kat's cheecks went a faint red.

"I thought your dad said you can't change the fabric of time...or something like that..."

"Well...urm...I dunno..." Casper sratched his head.

"Casper?" Kat asked eyeing the bottles that once held the resurrection potion.

"Yea?" Casper responded watching Kat walk over to them.

"These bottles...will the leftovers be enough to fill one?" Kat said taking hold of one and looking at the one's behind.

"Urm..." Casper's eyes widened at Kat's idea. "Quickly! grab every bottle and pour them in this one." This one being the one Casper grabbed hold of.

"Wait! What if we spill them?" Casper's eyes searched the room and came to land on one of those metal things that have a wide top which you pour something in and it curves down into a small hole at the bottom which you hold over the destination container. (What are those things called?)

"Here, use this." Casper said giving it to her.

Casper poured the liquid in the bottle while Kat held the metal thingy.

"Oh, no...one short..." Kat said searching the rack for any more.

"It's ok, Kat. Maybe I'm supposed to stay a ghost forever." Casper said foarcing a smile.

"Don't talk like that, Casper!" Kat said looking him in the eye.

"No, it's ok, maybe I'm bound to be a ghost forever, my dad was never able to use the potion on me anyway...

"Why?"

"There was a knock on the door one morning...dad was in his study that day...the butler said three gentlemen want's to speak to him..." Casper developed a few tears.

"Why? Who were they?" Kat asked with worry in her eyes.

-----Flashback-----

Three men walked into Mr. McFadden's study and Mr. Mcfadden stood up and properly greeted them by shaking their hands.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Asked Mr. McFadden

"Yes Mr. McFadden," Answered the man wearing black gesturing his two friends wearing white to come forward and hold him still. "You can tell me how you feel today."  
Mr McFadden frowned.

"What is this!?" Asked Mr. McFadden outraged.

"Now, now Mr. McFadden, don't become mad, you will only make your condition worse." Said the man in black pulling out a surringe from his brieth case.

"What condition!? What do you mean!?"

"Let's talk about this in a safe environment, shall we?" Said the man in black calmly as he injested the fluid into him while his two friends forcefully hold him down.

"You! You Can't do this!" Shouted Mr. Mcfadden trying to avoid the injection, but it was no use...

"I'm afraid I can..." The man in black said watching Mr. McFadden fall asleep then telling his men to strap him in the white, belted jacket that he had pulled out of his brieth case...

-----End flashback-----

"That must have been awful..." Kat said hugging the young ghost. "But maybe your not supposed to be a ghost forever..." Casper looked at Kat, but not fully letting go of her.

"Why?" Kat's cheeks grew red.

"Maybe we was supposed to meet...maybe we were supposed to become friends..." Casper clocked on to what she was trying to say. "Maybe..." Kat stopped there and anxiously awaited what was about to happen. She wants him...she wants him badly...he's perfect...

"CASPER!" Shouted a formilier angry voice that practically made Kat and Casper hit the ceiling. Casper groaned and Kat smiled. He looks soo cute...he looks cute happy, sad, angry embarrassed...

"CASPER! Come hear NOW!"

"I'm sorry, Kat..." Casper said forcing a smile. He was soo cloce.

"It's not your fault." Kat smiled and Casper floated off to meat his uncles needs. Kat looked round, There just has to be a way...

Kat suddenly remembered of when she first had the idea...there's one still in the machine!  
Kat quickly poured it in with the rest, pooped it into the machine and ran upstairs. We'll do it later...YAY YAY YAY!!!

Kat had the biggest grin on her face when she wen't down for lunch and gave Casper a little kiss on the cheek before she sat down. Casper stared at her, a bit confused and a bit shocked before he remembered he was cooking. Casper served Dr. Harvey first quickly and put Kat's plate down slowly taking that opportunity to stare into her eyes. Dr. Harvey was just, well ...confused. The ghostly trio wasn't there, in fact the reason why they needed Casper was because there going to some sort of haunting meeting, they would have dragged Casper along to hold their things, but he'll only embarrass them...after all, he is a friendly ghost.

"Now you two..." Dr. Harvey started, thoughts racing through his mind. "I haven t seen you all morning, I sure hope you wasn't doing anything you are not supposed to..." Kat and Casper exchanged confused glances.

"Urm...like what, dad?"

"Like...going any further than..." Dr. Harvey said slowly and looked at their faces, pressuring him to get an answer. "Never mind, what were you doing?"

"We was Checking out the lab." Kat answered calmly. Better not tell him the whole truth...

Dr. Harvey studied their faces for any sings of lies, he's on to them. 


	5. Ressurection

----------Chapter five: Resurrection.----------

I have no intention of completing it...yet it got kinda boring.  
If you REALLY want me to complete it...tell me 


End file.
